In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: Harry Potter believed that the second War between Voldemort and The Order of the Phoenix would never end. Little did Harry know that he was about to receive the ultimate gift that could seriously help him turn the tide of the war.
1. Chapter 1

In Brighest Day, In Blackest Night

Summary: Harry Potter believed that the second War between Voldemort and The Order of the Phenoix would never end. Little did Harry know that he was about to recieve the ultimate gift that could seriously help him turn the tide of the war.

Pairings: Harry Potter/Arisia

Harry Potter was sitting in bed reading the daily prophet, his eyes scanning for any news of any strange deaths, dissapearnces or anything that would give any hint as to what Voldemort was up to.

After scanning the newspaper for the tenth time that night, Harry sighed and laid the paper down on his nightstand.

Harry stood up and stretched his body, As he did so, he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror hanging over the open wardrobe door.

Deciding to go for a walk, Harry grabbed a light jacket, along with his wand, after slipping the jacket on, he slipped his wand into a pocket holster that Moody got him for his 15th birthday.

Upon reaching the downstairs, He saw his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin all sitting in the living room watching tv.

Harry's relatives were muggles (meaning they did not have an ounce of magic in their blood), and Harry had lived with them since he was one years old. Then on his 11th birthday he discoverd who he was and that he was famous.

"I'm going out for a little bit, I'll be home later" Harry announced to his Aunt and Uncle.

Harry's Uncle Vernon grunted as a response.

Harry rolled his eyes before leaving the house, going outside and headed towards one of the parks.

Reaching the park, Harry sighed as he sat down on one of the swings that Dusty and his gang had not yet broke.

Harry was going to be entering his 6th year at Hogwarts at the end of the summer, and yet he still couldnt believe how fast Voldemort was gaining more and more power.

Suddenly a bright flash of green streaked across the horizon shaking Harry from his thoughts.

Looking up, Harry saw a space ship streak across the sky, and from what Harry could see, The ship was badly damaged.

Harry followed the ships trail and watched as it crashed in a barley field about 3 miles away from the park that he was in.

Grabbing his wand, Harry took off towards the crash site, as he reached it, Harry saw a redish-orange skined man wearing an emerald green suit stumble out of the ship.

The man who was clutching his abdomen only made it a few feet away from the ship before collapsing onto the ground on his back.

Harry immeaditly rushed forward to help the man who was obviously an alien, As Harry knelt down getting ready to heal the alien's wound with his wand, The alien opened his eyes and gave Harry a small smile.

"Please do not try to heal me Harry Potter, I am dying".

Harry gasped before he asked "H..How do you know my name"?

The alien gave Harry a small smile before saying "I am Abin Sur, Green Lantern of Sector 2814".

Harry bit his bottom lip before he asked "What's a Green Lantern"?

Abin Sur grimaced slightly as he lifted his hand, Harry seeing an emerald green ring on the middle finger of Abin's right hand as Abin said "The Green Lantern Corps are an interstellar police force who patrol the 3600 space sectors, the ring is powerd by our own willpower and whatever we think of, the ring can make it a reality".

"W..What do you mean the ring can make it a reality"? Harry asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Abin grimaced as he lowerd his hand, before he replied "Say if we imagined an arrow or a giant fist, the ring will then build a construct of that fist or arrow".

Harry didnt say anything after that, As Harry was stuck in his thoughts, Abin Sur mutterd to his ring "Go start the selection process", As Abin Sur said that, Harry watched as the ring flew off his finger and flew up into space.

"Whats going on"? Harry asked, his eyes following the ring.

"I orderd my ring to begin the selection process, to try and find a suitable replacement for me" Abin Sur said.

Ten minutes passed and even though it felt like hours to Harry, Abin Sur's ring appeard again only it started to float infront of Harry.

As the ring floated infront of Harry, a voice issued from the ring "Harry James Potter, You have the ability to Overcome Great Fear, Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps".

With that said, the ring flew onto Harry's middle finger onto his right hand, as the ring slid onto his finger, There was a flash of green light before Harry found himself wearing the same uniform as Abin Sur.

Abin Sur smiled up at Harry, before he reached over and after some difficulty, was able to get his lantern from the wreck of the ship.

"Listen Harry, the charge of the ring only lasts 24 earth hours, so you will need to charge it when its low on power" Abin said.

"How do I charge it" Harry asked as he looked at the uniform.

"You must press the ring to the lantern, and say the oath" Abin said, grimacing as he felt himself getting closer to death.

"The oath is as follows, In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight, Let Those who Worship Evil's might, Beware my Power, Green Lantern's Light!"

Harry repeated the oath until he had it memorized.

Abin smiled up at Harry before letting himself go into death's embrace.

As Abin died, Harry bowed his head in respect before picking up the fallen protector and left the park to go burry him.

A/N Please Read and Review! I had this story up before but decided to re-do it


	2. Chapter 2

**In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night **

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Harry received Abin Sur's ring and since then, He's only been able to make solid constructs and have them last for only a few seconds.

At the present moment, Harry was working on his potion's essay when he caught sight of Three streaks of green heading towards the house.

Harry bit his bottom lip as the streaks of green got closer, he was able to guess that the three streaks were three other Green Lantern members.

Harry was right for as soon as the three members of the Corps landed at his uncle's front door, Harry's Uncle Vernon appeared at Harry's doorway, his big ugly face contorted in rage as he yelled:

"WHO THE HELL ARE THOSE PEOPLE IN THE GREEN SUITS ON MY FRONT DOORSTEP?"

Harry ignored his uncle as he grabbed the ring, lantern, and his wand before running downstairs and to the door.

Reaching forward, Harry gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it and pulled it open.

There standing on the porch stood three green lanterns, one who was bigger and bulkier then Hagrid, and Crabbe and Goyle combined, this lantern, Harry noticed looked kinda like a warthog and was very intimidating.

The other Lantern officers however didn't look as intimidating, the one in the middle was tall and had along the same skin color as Abin did, along with a long thin mustache. As for the last one, Harry wasn't quite sure, as the last Green Lantern had a head in the shape of a weird bird.

The Green Lantern in the middle looked at Harry and asked "You are the one who received Abin Sur's Ring?"

Harry whose throat had tightened up when he first saw the three green streaks, simply nodded, as his eyes went from the middle green lantern to the bird type one and the one massive one standing behind the Green Lantern who spoke.

"Ahh you are wondering who we are?" the middle green lantern spoke, before saying, "This is Tomar-Re Green Lantern of Sector 2813, and the massive lantern behind me is Kilowog and he is not only the Green Lantern of Sector 674 but also our drill sergeant" The middle lantern said.

Harry nodded as he took in this new information.

"And I am Thaal Sinestro, Green Lantern of Space Sector 1417" Sinestro said.

Harry finally finding his voice said " My name is Harry James Potter, and I'm really sorry about your loss".

"Thank you Harry James Potter, but We need to take you to Oa to train you on how to use that power ring" Sinestro said.

"I..I Can't" Harry said, his eyes locking with Sinestro's.

Sinestro arched an eyebrow before asking "What do you mean you can't? You have to be trained otherwise you will never be able to correctly use that ring".

"You don't understand Sinestro, I'm not just the new Green Lantern of Sector 2814, I'm also a Wizard" Harry said.

"Then we will go to your school and explain to your headmaster the importance of this" Sinestro said.

Harry bit his bottom lip before saying "Fine but on one condition".

"What is it" Sinestro asked, looking curious.

"I get to bring my wand with me to Oa" Harry said.

Sinestro contemplated this for a moment before nodding "So be it".

...

Two days had passed since Sinestro, Tomar-Re, and Kilowog showed up at Harry's doorstep to tell him about Oa.

At the present moment; Harry, Tomar, Kilowog, and Sinestro all sat in Dumbledore's Office.

Sinestro was the one doing mostly the talking, as he was explaining to Dumbledore about the Corps, the way the ring worked, who the guardians of the universe were, and how it was important for Harry to come to Oa and train.

Once Sinestro had finished, Dumbledore looked at him and asked "I of course have no problem with this, I just have one question?"

"I have an answer" Sinestro said, as he placed his right hand on Harry's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Once Harry is done with his training, Will he be allowed to come back to Hogwarts? As This will be his 6th year and he still has one more year after this year is over" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes he will be, however he will need to set time aside to patrol this sector, It is a Green Lantern's duty to patrol and protect his or her assigned sector".

Dumbledore nodded, before looking at Harry "Very well Harry, I will see you when your training is complete".

After the meeting with Dumbledore; Sinestro, Kilowog, and Tomar-Re began leading Harry to Oa and his future as a member of the Green Lantern Corps.

**A/N End of Chapter 2 Please Read and Review, Look forward to both the next chapter and my new fanfic: Gifts and Curses which will be an Assassin's Creed/Twilight Crossover!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night**

Chapter 3

Arisia Rrab was bored out of her mind, She's been stuck on Oa nursing an injury she recieved during a manhunter uprising in her sector and the guardians hadn't let her go back to her sector until she was fully healed.

Deciding to go for a walk, Arisia quickly got dressed, before heading out of her apartment. Even though Arisia hated being stuck on Oa while she healed up, She had to admit that living on Oa certainly had its perks.

One of the perks that she enjoyed so much was being able to spend as much time as she wanted in the great library of Oa. The great library literally housed a copy of every book, photograph, and movie that existed in all the universe.

When Arisia was first chosen to be a member of the Green Lantern Corps, she remembered spending all her available free time in the library, using what it stored to increase her knowledge of the universe.

Sighing slightly, Arisia headed down to the library, as she neared it, She saw Sinestro, Kilowog, Tomar-Re and someone new. Biting her bottom lip, Arisia walked up to them.

"Arisia" Sinestro said as she approached, Once she was in front of them, Arisia noticed that Sinestro had his hand on the newcomer's shoulder, and even though She didn't know this new recruit, she felt there was something about his emerald green eyes that mesmerized her.

"So is this Abin Sur's replacement?" Arisia asked as she seized Harry up.

"Yes" Harry said, locking his eyes with Arisia's. "I'm Harry...Harry Potter".

As she heard his name, Arisia's eyes widened as she asked, her voice full of a mixture of excitement and awe "You mean The _Harry Potter_?"

Harry looked at Arisia quizzical and asked "How do you know my name?, as we have never met until now".

Arisia gave Harry a small smile before she replied "You see Oa houses the universe's greatest library, it holds copies of every photograph, book, and film in the universe, which includes those written about you and your tragic past and triumph over Voldemort".

Harry's eyes widened as he learned this new information. "So basically everyone knows my story"?

Arisia gave Harry a warm smile as she nodded. At that moment a holographic image of Ganthet; one of the guardians of the universe appeared from Sinestro's ring. "Sinestro, The Guardians request your presence along with Kilowog, and Tomar-Re to discuss the missing yellow element".

Sinestro sighed as he replied, "Very well Ganthet but what about the earth boy? What about Abin's replacement?".

"Arisia will show him around Oa until our meeting is finished", the hologram of Ganthet said.

"Very well" Sinestro said, before he, Kilowog, and Tomar-Re left to go attend the meeting with the guardians.

As they left, Harry looked at Arisia and asked "What's the yellow element?". Arisia sighed as she and Harry began to walk thru Oa, as they did, Arisia explained that out of the entire spectrum, Yellow was the only color that could weaken green. Arisia also explained that the yellow element was the biggest amount of yellow energy in the universe.

As Arisia gave Harry a tour of Oa, Sinestro and the others were in the guardian's chamber room, discussing the yellow element.

"Has there been any reports on where the weaponers took the yellow element" Ganthet asked as he looked at Sinestro and the others.

"Unfortunately No" Sinestro said, "How ever there have been a rumor that they took it to Qward but that's all".

One of the guardians swore as he said that, "Sinestro you know how important it is to get the yellow element back".

"We shall double our efforts in locating it and bringing it back" Sinestro said.

**A/N End of Chapter 3, Please Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night

Chapter 4

"Come on Potter you Poozer" came the growling voice of the drill instructor Kilowog as Harry and some other new recruits who were all working on mastering their willpower into their rings.

Panting slightly, Harry wiped the sweat from his brow, as he closed his eyes, and concentrated on making a giant fist, as he imagined it, he poured every ounce of his willpower into his ring.

Harry opened his eyes to see that the ring had made just what he had imagined and it was lasting longer then a few seconds!

As Kilowog was congratulating Harry, Arisia flew over and sat down beside Sinestro who was watching.

"So How's Harry doing?" Arisia asked as she sat down beside Sinestro. Sinestro turned and gave Arisia a small smile, Harry is doing better then expected".

"Good" Arisia said, and she couldnt help but blush a little bit, which thankfully went unnoticed by Sinestro.

For the last couple of weeks Arisia found her self being attracted to Harry and she wasnt quite sure why. She did know that it wasnt because of him being famous.

Looking down, Arisia saw that the training day was over and she thought for a moment, before she flew down and landed beside Harry.

"Good work today Harry" Arisia said giving Harry a small smile. Harry found himself blushing slightly as he mutterd his thanks.

"So now that your done, would you like to get something to eat with me" Arisia asked, her hazel eyes meeting his emerald ones.

"I'd love to Arisia" Harry replied, and with that the two Green Lanterns went to get a bite to eat.

...

'Whoa wait a minute You mean you really did fight and kill a Basilisk?" Arisia asked, her eyes wide.

Arisia Rrab and Harry Potter were at a little restraunt about 3 miles away from the training arena on Oa and Harry was telling Arisia some of his adventures at Hogwarts.

"Yep" Harry said as he took a drink of water, "Although I almost died when my right arm was pierced by one of its venomous fangs".

As they talked, Arisia found herself if anymore possible falling more in love with the newest recruit, Harry was brave, honest, compassionate, strong willed, and very cute.

After they ate, Harry and Arisia parted ways, Arisia going to her apartment, and Harry going to the new recurit's barracks for training the next day.

The next day at training, All the new recurits were going up against yellow objects, Kilowog always did this with the new recruits to show them that yellow was the one color that can resist the green of their willpower fueld rings.

None of the recruits could break the yellow objects, although all of them tried their best and hardest.

Arisia was watching, and she noticed that while the other recruits had given up, Harry had not, He continued to hammer at a huge yellow wall with differnt constructs; a fist, a boxing glove, even a giant mallet. No matter what he did, he couldn't break the yellow wall.

Arisia flew down and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as she said "Enough Harry, your going to have a heart attack if you keep on trying to break the wall".

"Why is the color yellow is our only weakness" Harry panted as he wiped sweat off his brow.

"Yellow represents Fear, and only by overcoming our fear, will we be able to fight against anything yellow" Arisia explained as she reassuringly gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze.

Harry took a breath, before closing his eyes, concentrating on overcoming his fears of not being able to be a good Green Lantern, but also of not being able to defeat Voldemort.

Opening his eyes, Harry faced the yellow wall and raised his hand, focusing and willing his ring to make a large mace appear, once the green mace construct appeared, Harry swung his arm and both him and Arisia watched as the mace demolished the yellow wall into rubble.

Harry turned to face Arisia and smiled "I did it, I overcame my fears".

"Congratulations Harry" Arisia said before leaning forward and pressed her lips to his for a congratulatory kiss.

A/N End of Chapter 4, Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night

Chapter 5

_Warning: Lemon Ahead_

Harry's back stiffened slightly as he felt Arisia's lips press against his. Slowly he slowly pulled back, his emerald green eyes meeting Arisia's hazels ones. "Sorry" Arisia said, her cheeks turning crimson.

Harry reached up and lightly touched Arisia's cheek, watching as Arisia leant towards his touch. "Why did you kiss me Arisia?" Harry asked, not stopping stroking her cheek.

Arisia blushed harder before replying "It was a congratulatory thing for breaking down the yellow wall". ''Oh" Harry said before leaning forward pressing his lips to Arisia's.

Feeling Harry's lips against her own, Arisia closed her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, as Harry wrapped his arms around Arisia's waist, pulling her closer.

Once he felt Arisia returning the kiss, Harry slowly flicked his tounge over Arisia's lower lip asking for entrance.

Arisia automaticaly opened her mouth, inviting Harry's tounge inside as she pressed her body to his as their tounges met and began to fight for dominance.

After a while of tounge wrestling, the two young Green Lanterns pulled back for breath, both of them blushing furiously.

"S..So now what do we do" Harry asked, his arms still wrapped around Arisia's waist. "Would you like to come to my apartment Harry?" Arisia said while nuzzling her head against his chest.

Harry bit his bottom lip, before nodding his head. Arisia grinned up at him before taking his hand and leading him to her apartment.

Once inside, Arisia gave Harry a little tour, before pulling him into her bedroom where she attacked his mouth with hers, her tounge slipping inside to twirl around his.

Moaning agaisnt her mouth, Harry reached down and cupped Arisia's ass, giving it a little squeeze as Arisia tugged at his uniform.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Both Green lanterns quickly discarded their uniforms, Harry's eyes widening as he saw Arisia's breasts.

"Mmm See something that you like Harry?" Arisia asked her hazel eyes filled with a mixture of lust, desire, and love.

Harry nodded as he cupped Arisia's breasts squeezing them as Arisia arched her back and moaned his name out.

"As much as I'd love some forplay i need you inside me" Arisia said as she pulled back and walked over and layed down on her bed, spreading her legs wide.

"Arisia are you sure about this?" Harry asked as he walked towards the bed, his emerald green eyes full of love, and desire.

"Yes Harry I'm Sure" Arisia said as Harry knelt between her legs and guided himself to her entrance, with a push, Harry guided himself inside Arisia groaning as he felt her engulf his entire length.

"Fuck your so tight" Harry groaned as Arisia's walls tightend around him. "Mhmm Sorry its been a while for me", Arisia said as she wrapped her legs around Harry's waist.

Harry started out slow and steady setting up a rythm as he thrusted in and out of Arisia, even though he just wanted to throw caution to the winds and fuck her sensless, he controlled himself.

"Mmm Oh right there Harry just like that, Dont stop" Arisia moaned as Harry sped up his thrusts, his breathing getting heavier.

"Ohh Harder Harry please!" Arisia moaned as she felt herself getting closer. Harry happily obliged as he grabbed Arisia's waist and slammed forward harder and deeper inside her.

Arisia's whole body shook and she screamed Harry's name as she climaxed around him. Feeling Arisia climax around him, Harry held onto her hips as he thrusted forward burying himself deep inside her and with a grunt, Harry climaxed deep inside her.

Groaning slightly, Harry laid down ontop of Arisia and nuzzled against her neck, and closing his eyes.

Slowly, Harry slipped out of Arisia and turned onto his back, allowing Arisia to move closer and rest her head on his chest.

"That was amazing" Harry said opening his eyes and looking down at Arisia. "Mmm yes it was", Arisia said as she coverd them up with the sheets and blankets.

Before sleep took the two lanterns, they both whisperd "I love you" and from then on, the two lanterns were now lovers along with being friends, and being members of The Green Lantern Corps.


	6. Chapter 6

In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night

Chapter 6

Two full months had passed since Harry Potter recieved a Green Lantern Ring. Two months have passed since Harry came to Oa to begin his training with the use of the ring. He could hardly believed that it had been that long already. He grew so used to getting up, f going to training and then spending the rest of the day with Arisia.

Waking up one morning, Harry groaned as he looked over at the clock that was sitting on the bedside table. His eyes widened as he saw the time, before he quickly untangled himself from Arisia's body and rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After a quick shower, Harry stepped out, and grabbed his ring, slipping it on, his uniform appeared on him as he walked over to wake Arisia.

"Arisia wake up come on, we're gonna be late to the graduation", Harry said as he lightly shook Arisia's shoulder.

"Mhmm dont wanna get up" Arisia groaned as she pulled the covers more over her naked body.

Grinning slightly, Harry leaned down and nipped at Arisia's exposed neck, making the other shiver and moan slightly. "Come on Love" Harry said running his tounge over the exposed flesh, "Sooner we get done with this whole graduation thing, sooner we can get back here".

Arisia's eyes shot open and Harry could tell that they were dark with passion, "And what would we do once we came back here" Arisia asked her eyes flashing with lust and wanting.

"Mhmm Whatever you want Love" Harry said/moaned as he felt Arisia wrap her hand around him and started stroking him.

...

Harry stood proudly with the other recruits infront of Sinestro, Kilowog, and the Guardians. "You new recurits have done us proud" Ganthet said, his face beaming in admiration and pride over these new recruits.

Harry and the new recurits now were officially full fledged members of the Green Lantern Corps.

Sinestro walked forward and extended his hand to shake Harry's, as he did so he said "You've done well Potter, I'm glad that I can finally call you my equal, and my fellow corpsmen".

"Good job Poozers" Kilowog growled. "And now recurits please recite the Green Lantern Oath" Ganthet said.

Harry raised his hand and began to recite the oath, "In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight, Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might, Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light".

As each recurit finished saying the oath, there was a flash of emerald green, and the Green Lantern Emblem appeard in the empy white circle in the center of their uniform.

With that done, Harry and the other recurits turned and faced the gatherd Corpsmen and the other members applauded and cheered.

"Congratulations Harry" Arisia said as she flew up and landed beside him. "Thanks Love" Harry said giving her a hug.

That night, Harry went out celebrating with Arisia, Sinestro, and Kilowog. "You know Harry I always had faith in you" Sinestro said his words slurred slightly a bottle of Kougar's finest ale in his hand.

"Thanks Sinestro" Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Arisia's waist as they all watched Kilowog get in a fight with another Lantern member over a sports game.

Once the celebrations were over, and after a night of passionate love making, Harry collpased into bed beside Arisia, ready to face the next day as a fully fledged member of The Green Lantern Corps.

A/N End of Chapter 6 Please Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night

Chapter 7

"Okay I really do miss Hogwarts now" Harry said as he dodged an energy blast from a manhunter. Harry was scheduled to return to Hogwarts in two weeks, and at the beginning of the second week before he was to return, The Manhunters had decided to do an uprising in Sinestro's sector of 1417.

Arisia Rrab, Harry's partner and girlfriend flew past him and made a giant mallet appear from her ring and slammed it into the manhunter who had just took a shot at her boyfriend. Flying back to Harry, Arisia muttered "Stupid bloody robots try to take a shot at my boyfriend".

Harry wrapped his arms around Arisia, comforting her as he shot an energy beam at a manhunter who was sneaking up behind Sinestro. "I'm fine love, I'm not going anywhere" Harry said softly.

Once the uprising was over, Harry, Arisia, and Sinestro flew back to Oa, Harry noticing Sinestro was unusually quiet. "Hey Sinestro, you okay over there?" Harry asked as they made the jump to Oa.

Sinestro, who was lost in his own thoughts, looked over and simply nodded. Shrugging it off, Harry and Arisia returned to Arisia's apartment as Sinestro went to have an audience with the guardians.

"Ahh Sinestro, Have you and Harry, and Arisia quelled the Manhunter uprising in your sector?" Ganthet asked looking down at him.

"Yes Ganthet, and I was wondering if i may return to Kougar for a while and rest up?" Sinestro asked. Ganthet nodded, and said "Yes Sinestro, I'm sure you miss your people, and you deserve to get some rest after what you did today".

Upon returning to his home on Kougar, Sinestro took off his ring and poured himself a glass of Kougarisan Ale and sighed as he took a sip.

Out from the shadows, appeared Kanjar Ro, the dictator of a planet a few sectors way from his own and asked "Sinestro are you sure about this?"

Sinestro who had told Kanjar the coordinates to find the yellow element finished his drink, and turned to face him, "Kanjar I'm Positive about this, The Guardians have stood idly by while the universe is yelling for order from this chaos for to long".

"I'm risking everything for this, The Corps, My Life, Everything Kanjar" Sinestro said looking at the dictator.

Kanjar nodded and said "As long as you're sure Sinestro". Pouring himself another glass of ale, Sinestro asked "Is it ready yet? Are the Qwardian's done yet?"

"Almost, they said it should be ready by the end of the week" Kanjar said helping himself to a glass of ale as well.

Sinestro nodded before going to his room and crawling into his bed and falling asleep, Dreams of a new order with him at its head swam thru his dreams.

...

Back on Oa, Harry and Arisia were spending their time relaxing and resting after helping Sinestro with the manhunter uprising, currently the young couple were sitting in their favorite restaurant chatting as they waited for their food to arrive.

"I'm worried about Sinestro" Harry said taking a sip of his water as the waiter appeared with their order.

"Harry Sinestro has been under a lot of stress from the guardians about finding the missing yellow element" Arisia said. "That and don't forget he's the leader of his planet Kougar in his sector".

"I know I'm just worried" Harry said. The rest of the day surpassed in absolute normality for Harry and Arisia. They trained for a few hours with Kilowog and Tomar-Re before returning to their apartment.

The end of the week could not of come fast enough for Sinestro. He was so anxious about finally achieving his goal of bringing about a new order that when Kanjar Ro came to tell him that the Qwardian's were done, that he drank a whole bottle of Kougarasian whisky to calm him down.

Sinestro followed Kanjar to Qward and down to where the weaponers were waiting for him. The head weaponers came forward and handed Sinestro a yellow ring. Taking a breath, He removed his Green Lantern ring before tossing it aside and slipping the yellow ring on. As he did he fell to his knees in pain as his Green Lantern suit became yellow, and the symbol of Fear replacing the symbol for Will on his chest.

"Mhmm finally I have the power to get rid of the Guardians and bring in a new form of Order to this chaos ridden universe".

**A/N: End of Chapter 7! Please Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night

Chapter 8

The betrayal of their top lantern came as a shocking blow to the guardians and the corps. They couldn't believe that Sinestro would toss away the corps ideal in exchange for using fear to get his ideas and points across.

Harry, Arisia, Kilowog and the other green lanterns who were lucky enough to be stationed on Oa were able to get underground along with a couple of the guardians when Sinestro had attacked.

Even though Arisia and the other's felt betrayed at Sinestro's action, none of them felt the worst of it more then Harry. Sinestro who had been more then a mentor to Harry, He was also a father figure to him.

"Fucking coward" Harry grumbled as he and Arisia followed the guardians and the other lanterns who were able to get to safety down deeper underground.

A little while later when everyone was taking a rest, The guardians went up a couple miles to have a conversation.

"My Fellow Guardians, we both know what we have to do in order to defeat Sinestro" Ganthet said.

"But which lantern would be the perfect choice?" another guardian asked.

"Ion will not choose just any Lantern to inhabit" Sayd said who was Gantlet's close friend.

"We shall discuss this later" Ganthet said.

Meanwhile on the surface of Oa...

"This power is amazing" Sinestro said as he used his new powers to destroy the statue of the guardians holding up a model of the power battery.

As Sinestro continued to level and destroy the surface of Oa; Harry, Arisia and the others continued to make the trek deeper underground with the Guardians.

"Ganthet wait where are we going" Arisia asked when they stopped to take a break Ganthet turned to face her and the others, "We know how to defeat Sinestro Arisia, We are going down to where Ion is".

Arisia's eyes widened "Y...You're going to have one of us be a host for Ion?"

"Yes, Ion is the entity of willpower, whoever is chosen to host him, will have their willpower amplified a thousand fold" Ganthet said.

"Will that be enough to defeat Sinestro?" Harry asked walking over to them.

"I believe it will be Harry" Ganthet said.

Finally after having begun the trek 3 hours earlier, Harry and company finally made it down to where the guardians kept Ion. "About time we got down here" Kilowog growled as he sat down next to an underground lake.

Meanwhile the Guardians approached the lake, as they did Ion surfaced, and Harry gasped as he saw the entity of Willpower. "T...That's Ion" Harry asked noting that Ion looked like a green whale.

Ganthet gave Harry a small smile and said "Yes this is Ion". Harry didn't say any more as he and the others watched Ganthet and the other guardians communicated with Ion.

What felt like hours, when it was only about ten minutes, The Guardians faced the assembled corps members and Ganthet said "Ion has chosen its host, Harry Potter please step forward".

Harry cautiously stepped forward, as Sayd said "Ion has chosen you Harry".

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked as he stood between the guardians and the great Willpower entity.

Not answering, The Guardians, lifted up Ion with their telepathic powers, and there was a bright flash of green light as Ion entered the Green Lantern Symbol on Harry's chest.

As that happened, Harry gasped as the Green Lantern Symbol appeared in his eyes.

A/N End of Chapter 8 Please Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night

Chapter 9

Harry couldn't believe what he was feeling. Since becoming a host for Ion; the entity of willpower, Harry felt Ion quadrupling the power of both his will, and ring. "Now that Ion has chosen you as a host Harry, You will be able to defeat Sinestro, Are you ready?" Ganthet asked.

"I'm ready Ganthet" Harry said. Even though He said he was ready, Harry felt that he wasn't sure if he would ever be ready. Before the betrayal, Harry thought Sinestro was more then a mentor and fellow corpsmen, He was also a father figure to Harry.

After being chosen to be Ion's host, the trek back up to the surface of Oa took the rest of the day for the surviving members. Upon reaching the surface the remaining members and guardians gasped at all the destruction to their fair city/planet.

"S...Sinestro did all of this?" Harry asked in disbelief as he looked at all the damage and lost life. "The power of Fear can do many destructive things Harry" Ganthet said as he and the other guardians began using their telekinesis to begin lifting the rubble, looking for any surviving Lanterns that hadn't made it down underground with them and the others.

Seeing a bright yellow flash to the east, Harry looked at Arisia and the others. "It is time Harry, time for you to face Sinestro and save the Corps" Sayd said. Harry nodded and walked over to Arisia, whose eyes were wide with worry for his safety.

Seeing this, Harry pulled Arisia into a passionate and loving kiss, their lips coming together perfectly as their bodies melded together into one. "Be careful Harry" Arisia said when the two finally broke apart.

"I will" Harry said before taking flight towards the flash of yellow at the east, and going to face Sinestro where the future of the corps would be decided.

As Harry reached him, Sinestro turned to face him, "Hmm so Ion chose you as a host Harry?" Sinestro said.

Harry clenched his hands into fists, as he asked "Why have you done this Sinestro? Why have you turned your back on the Corps, and Why have you betrayed me?" Harry asked, his eyes tearful.

Sinestro sighed as he said, "Harry you've only been a lantern for a couple months now, whereas I have been for sixteen years, and in those sixteen years, I've witnessed so many chaos and order-less induced disasters, one after the other; A killer here, a thief there, a civil war there, this universe has been crying out for order and the little dwarves have been ignoring it all" Sinestro said.

"So you think destroying Oa and killing your friends will change all that?" Harry asked. Sinestro closed his eyes "These aren't my friends Harry...Abin Sur was the only person I ever considered to be my friend…and then you".

Harry didn't have time to process this, for as soon as Sinestro said that, He shot a beam of yellow energy at Harry, the force of the beam, sending Harry half-way across the destroyed surface of Oa.

Picking himself up, Harry took flight towards Sinestro, his arms outstretched in front of him as he caught Sinestro in the middle with his outstretched fists, the speed and force of the blow, carrying them towards the central power battery.

Before Sinestro could make another construct, Harry slammed his right fist into Sinestro's stomache, knocking the wind out of the older lantern for only a second, before Sinestro brought up his hand, catching Harry's next punch.

"You are weak, and blind to the guardian's ignorance Harry" Sinestro said as he made a mace of yellow fear energy and slammed it into Harry's chest sending him off of Sinestro and into the dirt a couple feet away.

The battle between Harry and Sinestro raged on for what seemed like forever. While unbeknownst to them, Atrocious a member of the terrorist organization; the Five Inversions was making his way toward the scene of the fight. Atroctius who had been exiled to the planet Ysmault.

As he watched, Atrocitus could tell that the battle was coming close to ending. Atrocitus was so close to having revenge on Sinestro, for it was Sinestro who exiled and imprisoned him on Ysmault.

Finally Sinestro had Harry on his knees, as Harry was overcome with fatigue from the fight. "Now you know why the guardians have lived past their usefulness" Sinestro said, not aware that Atroctius was sneaking up behind him

Harry looked up at Sinestro and said "You're wrong Sinestro, The guardians may have their flaws but they still stand for truth and justice". Sinestro was about to reply when a red fist suddenly appeared thru his chest.

"Holy Shit" Harry said getting to his feet, as Sinestro fell to his knees, his eyes wide, as Atrocitus pulled his fist out of his chest. Growling slightly, Atrocitus leaned down and said in Sinestro's ear "Now I've finally have had my revenge on you Sinestro for exiling me on Ysmault".

Before Atrocitus could do any more damage, Harry binded him up with some chain that he made with his ring, after he shot an energy shot into the air to alert the others.

As Arisia and the others arrived at the scene and saw the dying Sinestro and the bound up Atroctius, they were shocked that both Atroctius was able to escape Ysmault and had been able to kill Sinestro with his bare hands.

By the time Harry had explained everything to Ganthet and everyone else, Sinestro was dead. Registering no pulse on Sinestro, his yellow ring flew off his hand and started to shoot towards the space to go find a person who could instill great fear. "Harry get that ring before it leaves Oa" Ganthet said.

Before Harry could even try to catch the ring, Sinestro's ring was already out Oa's atmosphere and heading on to locate a replacement.

That night the surviving lantern members, Harry, and the guardians gave Sinestro a funeral, even though he had betrayed them, Sinestro was one of the best. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to defeat Sinestro before Atrocitus killed him Ganthet" Harry said after the funeral.

"Its okay Harry, Had you defeated him, I'm sure the other guardians would of either put him to death anyways, or had banished him to the antimatter universe" Ganthet said. Harry nodded and went over and wrapped his arms around Arisia's waist.

Meanwhile Sinestro's ring had not been able to find any suitable replacements at all in Sinestro's sector, After searching so many sectors, the ring finally found it self near earth. As it flew over England, the ring sensed that someone had 75% of the nation in a grip of fear. Picking up on the trail the ring followed it to wherever the person who was instilling the fear.

Currently Lord Voldemort, killer of Harry's parents and countless other innocents, both muggle and wizard alike was having a meeting with his followers, known far and wide as Death Eaters. "We need to find Potter" Voldemort growled, glaring around at his followers. "All Summer we have not found a trace of the boy, it's like he fell of the face of the planet" Voldemort said. Raising a shaking hand, Wormtail who had both been a member of the Order of the Phoenix and had been James and Lily's friend before he betrayed them to Voldemort said "M...Maybe h…He went to…the…st…states master".

"Dumbledore did not send the boy to the united states Wormtail you sniveling little coward", Voldemort said. At that moment, Sinestro's ring flew into the room thru an open window and hovered in front of Voldemort.

As it did, the ring said "Voldemort of Sector 2814, You have the ability to Instill Great Fear, Welcome to the Sinestro corps". With that said, the ring flew onto Voldemort's middle finger on his right hand, as it did, the symbol for fear flashed in Voldemort's red eyes.

**A/N End of Chapter 9! Please Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night

Chapter 10

Voldemort felt like he was on top of the world. Even though he didn't know where this ring came from, He quite honestly didn't care. Anything that he could use to instill even more fear into the wizard and muggle world was fine by him. Once the ring had chosen him, Voldemort spent a couple of days, trying the ring out and figuring out what he could and couldn't do with the ring. His followers who where either brave or stupid enough to interrupt him while he practiced had the unfortunate responsibility to have Voldemort's constructs tested on them. Voldemort's constructs usually consisted of snakes and the dark mark. Within a month of Voldemort receiving the ring, He figured that he would be able to bring the whole Wizarding and Muggle word of England into a non-ending state of fear.

"This ring has got to be the best thing I've ever recieved since my Yew wand" Voldemort said as he walked into the dining room in Malfoy Manor where they held their meetings.

"A…Are you sure y...you..want..to trust that ring master, considering you do not know where i…it's from" Wormtail asked shakily.

"Wormtail I don't care if this ring came from a different universe, It's helping me instill fear even more greater than my usage of the Unforgivable Curses ever did." Voldemort says.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's most loyal supporter and one of the death eaters responsible for torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom, parent's to Neville Longbottom, friend and ally of Harry Potter, spoke out "Now that you have a new weapon to help instill more fear thru out the Wizarding and muggle world Master, What is your plan now".

Voldemort looked at all his followers, and said "With this new weapon, We are going to take over Hogwarts".

...

Finally after being away from Earth, Hogwarts, and his friends for over 3 months, Harry was going to be finally going home to see his friends, Dumbledore, and starting his 6th year at Hogwarts, and the best part was that Arisia Rrab his partner and girlfriend was coming with him. When Arisia expressed her interest into going back to earth with him, Harry was a little surprised.

-Flashback-

Harry had been busy for the last couple of days, finding everything that he had acquired over the three month stay on Oa. As he scrambled around the apartment that he shared with his partner and girlfriend Arisia Rrab, the girl in question was on her way to the apartment from a meeting with the Guardians.

"I can't believe they said yes" Arisia thought to herself as she made her way inside the apartment building and up to where she and Harry shared an apartment. Once inside, Arisia saw Harry scrambling around the apartment, getting everything that he needed to make the trip back to earth. Grinning slightly, Arisia walked over and hugged Harry from behind. As he felt Arisia hug him from behind, Harry calmed down and leaned back against her.

Turning to face Arisia, Harry said "I'm going to miss you, ya know".

Hearing this, Arisia gave Harry a small smile, as she said "Harry I'm coming with you to earth and Hogwarts".

Harry arched an eyebrow as he asked "You've never expressed interest in going to Earth with me before".

Arisia shrugged her shoulder, as she said "I want to meet your friends at school and everything, I've grown bored here on Oa, and besides I want to spend time with you away from the corps".

-End Flashback-

Seeing the young couple off was Ganthet, Sayd, Kilowog, and Tomar-Re. "Thank you Ganthet and Sayd, for everything and the chance to prove myself" Harry said as he and Arisia were getting ready to leave for earth.

"It was a pleasure Harry, The Rings have never chosen wrong". Harry nodded and together along with Arisia they took flight and headed towards Earth and a new horizon.

Meanwhile; Harry's friends were eagerly waiting for their friend's return to earth. "Its about bloody time Harry got his arse back here" Ron said as he helped Hermione with the cutlery, for Ron's mom Mrs. Weasley was whipping up a feast for Harry's return. Just as Mrs. Weasley was doing the finishing touches on the feast, Harry's friends caught sight of two streaks of green heading towards them.

Harry and Arisia landed in front of Ron, Hermione, and the others, As Harry landed, Hermione and Ginny; Ron's younger sister, ran over and hugged him tight. As Arisia noticed this, a flash of jealousy flashed thru her eyes. Seeing this, Hermione and Ginny stepped away and applogized to Arisia, before explaining that they had simply missed Harry.

Before Arisia could respond, a voice called across the backyard which was littered with weeds, mangy old boots, and nasty little pests known as Gnomes (little creatures that looked like potatoes). "Oi come on you guys dinner the feast will be starting". Turning around the group saw Mr. Weasley making his way to the buffet table, carrying a pot of boiled potatoes to the table.

As Harry and the others approached the table, he saw many familiar faces from the order, Remus, Tonks, Mundungus, Minerva McGonagall who was his transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, and surprisingly to Harry, Severus Snape who was Harry's potion and least favorite teacher.

The first couple of hours passed by with Harry explaining his adventures both on and off of Oa. He explained how the ring worked, and what the guardians were like and everything that had happened to him since he recieved the ring.

As the night wore on, Harry and the others were enjoying themselves. Harry could also tell that Arisia was as well, and it made him happy to see his girlfriend and partner was happy. After dinner, Snape made his way over to Harry who was making some constructs to entertain Hermione, Ron, Ginny and his other friends who had come.

"Potter may I have a word with you in private please" Snape asked once he was in front of Harry.

"Sure Sir" Harry said as he stood up and followed Snape a little bit away from the festivities. Once they were away, Snape fixed Harry with his black eyes, and said

"First off Harry I just want to say, I'm sorry for treating you the way I have treated you over the past 5 years at Hogwarts I shouldn't of made the assumption that you'd be just like your father". Harry didn't say anything first, before he gained his voice and said "It's alright Professor, Harry said, With this put between us, I hope we can become friends other then Teacher and Student".

With their troubled past behind them, Severus and Harry returned to the festivities to enjoy themselves and the rest of the time. However the joy and happiness came to an abrupt end, when a silver patronus in the shape of a lynx appeared and in Kingsley Shackebolt's voice said "Voldemort has defeated Dumbledore and has taken over Hogwarts".

**End of Ch 10, Please Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night

Chapter 11

-4 hours before Harry's Welcome Home Party-

Voldemort could already taste victory, and He hadn't even set foot inside Hogwarts yet. Behind him a trail of destruction followed down to Hogsmeade; shops and homes were destroyed as Voldemort and his followers made their way thru the wizarding village. "Finally after all these years, Hogwarts is finally within my grasp". Voldemort said as He and his followers stood outside the gates with the statues of the winged boars.

"Yes My Lord, after all this time, Dumbledore shall die by your hand" Bellatrix said. The attack on Hogwarts was swift and fast. Aurors and other defenders fell at both Voldemort's wand and constructs.

As the aurors fell, teachers arrived to quickly take their place. "Come on let us defend the school against these dark forces" Mcgonnagall said as she fired a stunning spell at Lucius Malfoy.

The battle was soon going in Voldemort's favor as he'd make his snake constructs and use them to coil around a group of Aurors and other defenders of the school and have the constructs literally squeeze the life out of them.

Finally the battle was converging in the great hall, Voldemort and his followers on oneside, Dumbledore and the Order and other Aurors on the other. Currently Voldemort and Dumbledore were in a spell lock, Dumbledore using Stupify and Voldemort using Avada Kedavra. "Come on Dumbledore, You've lost old man" Voldemort snarled as he shot a beam of yellow fear energy at Dumbledore. Dumbledore dodged the beam, and as he did so, the spell lock broke. Quickly captalizing on the broken spell lock, Voldemort sent a stunning spell at the old headmaster.

Dumbledore had just barley dodged the stunning spell, before the old headmaster was slammed back into the wall behind the teachers table, as Voldemort had sent him flying with a huge yellow fist. After he was slammed into the wall, Dumbledore did not get back up right away, for his body was wracked in pain. Using the same fist, Voldemort picked Dumbledore up in the fist and held him at arms length, before tossing him up in the air, in the few moments that Dumbledore was in the air; Voldemort created a spear in the shape of a snake, before he threw it at Dumbledore, the momentum of the throw, sent the spear thru Dumbledore's chest and pinned him to the wall behind the teacher's table where perhaps the greatest wizard of all bled to death.

"Finally Dumbledore is dead!" Bellatrix shrieked with delight as the rest of the defenders of the school stopped their resistance. Once all the aurors and other defenders of the school's wands were taken and snapped, they were forced to watch Voldemort ascend himself into the headmaster's chair, for the dark wizard had finally taken control of Hogwarts.

...

-4 Hours later-

Harry couldn't believe it, there was no way that Dumbledore, that both Dumbledore and Hogwarts had fallen to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Once finished delivering its message, the lynx patronus dissapeard. Harry turned back to his friends, his eyes wide, for he couldnt believe that his teacher, headmaster, protector and friend was dead. Arisia walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to comfort him over his loss.

Taking a breath, Harry kissed Arisia's forhead before pulling away, before saying "I'm going to go to Hogwarts and end this once and for all".

Arisia nodded before leaning up and whispering into his ear "Be Careful Harry, and Get your sexy butt back to me in one piece". After saying his good-byes and promising that he would return as soon as it was done, Harry charged his ring, pocketed his wand, before taking flight and heading to Hogwarts to confront Voldemort and end this battle between the two that had been going on since Harry was one years old.

-Two Hours Later-

"No" Harry said to himself as he flew over Hogwarts, the once grand castle with it's spiraling towers was all black and crumbling to its foundations. Landing infront of the clocktower, Harry saw Death Eaters hauling dead bodies out of the entrance hall and pileing them up by the side of the steps, Once they were finished, Harry slipped over and noticed the bodies of Mad-Eye Moody, Colin Creevey, and Hannah Abbott.

Fighting back his tears, Harry said "Ring Do you know what caused these deaths?" His ring did a quick scan of the bodies.

Once the scan was over, the ring replied "Injuries common with that of Fear Energy". As he heard those words, Harry closed his eyes and realized that Sinestro's yellow ring had chosen Voldemort as Sinestro's sucessor.

Sighing softly, Harry stood up before making his way into the entrance hall, Peeking in the Great Hall, Harry saw Voldemort torturing Mcgonnagall and Hagrid with both Crucio and his yellow ring of fear. As he watched this, Harry noticed the two death eaters, Mcnair and Doholv was making their way to where he was. Quickly Harry pressed himself back against the wall as Mcnair and Doholv walked out of the great hall.

"What do you think He'll do with this place once its all back at its foundations?" Mcnair asked as he and Doholv went to get some of magical mess remover to go and clean up the blood from where Voldemort had tortured Mad-Eye, Colin, and Hannah.

"Dont Know, maybe turn it into a school for the dark arts" Doholv said as they headed over to the broom cupboard.

They never got the chance to get the cleaning supplies for Harry had made a giant green claw construct and grabbed both death eaters before throwing them back thru the doors and into the great hall. As two of his best death eaters fell at his feet, Voldemort stopped torturing Mcgonnagall and Hagrid and looked up to see Harry walking thru the doors, wand and ring at the ready. "Ahh Harry Potter you've saved me the trouble of hunting you down and finally killing you" Voldemort said as he stood up from the headmaster's chair.

"It's time to end this Tom once and for all" Harry said before shooting a stunning spell at Voldemort, who had drawn up a shield using his ring to block the spell. Just as Harry was going to try a differnt spell, Voldemort had created one of his snake constructs and was sending it towards Harry by speaking to it in Parseltounge. Harry created a sword and was about to use it against the snake, but he hadn't gotten the chance to use it, the yellow snake had wrapped its body around Harry's and was starting to painfully tighten around Harry, making him start to turn blue as his oxygen was starting to decrease.

Harry painfully lifted his hand and poured all of his will into the ring as he created a giant hand with which he was able to lift the snake off of him and throw it back at Voldemort who was able to absorb energy back into his ring. "Ahh The Green Lantern's have trained you well Harry" Voldemort said grinning.

Harry didn't anwser as he made the same claw construct that he used on Doholv and Mcnair, Harry used the claw to grab Voldemort. At the last moment before Harry's construct could catch him, Voldemort sidestepped as the claw went straight past him and inbeded into the wall behind him. "You missed Harry" Voldemort said, his red eyes gleaming with malice.

"Actually Tom No I Didn't" Harry said, before pulling back on the claw the force of the pull causing the claw to bring some stone from the wall with it, and as the construct traveld back to Harry, the rubble smacked Voldemort in the back of his head.

Before Voldemort could regain his senses, Harry ran forward, creating four Buzzsaw blades before slamming them into Voldemort, the force of the blow sending Voldemort back against the wall behind the headmaster's chair, the buzzsaw blades pinning him against the wall. With Voldemort strung up for the moment, Harry took the opportunity to destroy the yellow ring, using a construct of pincers, Harry pulled the yellow fear ring off of Voldemort's pale white finger, before pointing his wand at the ring and muttering Reducto, the yellow ring disintergrating before his and Voldemort's eyes.

Once the yellow ring was destroyed, Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and said "Accio Wand", Voldemort's wand came flying towards Harry who caught it in a green energy bubble with his ring. Once Harry had Voldemort's wand, the dark wizard was forced to watch as Harry snapped Voldemort's wand in half. After the dark wizard's wand was destroyed, Harry removed the buzzsaw blade constructs and as Voldemort fell to the ground, Harry pushed him up against the wall and said softly, "You've lost Tom..It's over".

A few months had passed and Voldemort and his follower's trial was over, each and every one of them was sentenced to have the Dementor's Kiss. When it came to Voldemort's turn to recieve the kiss, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Arisia stood present as the dementor lowerd its hood and administered the kiss.

With Voldemort dead, Harry had finally avenged his parents and all those who had died by Voldemort's hand. Harry not only went on to continue his job of being the Green Lantern of sector 2814, He also went on to become one of the greatest Green Lanterns that ever existed. Harry's and Arisia's relationship also flourished for, a year after they had gotten together, Harry and Arisia not only got married but also Arisia gave birth to their first child, a boy named Sirius James Potter.

**A/N: End of Chapter 11 and end of In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, Thank you all for taking an interest in my story and going along for the ride.**


End file.
